sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn
Finn is a professional swoop racer, former pitfighter, and recently contracted holovid actor on Nar Shaddaa. Finn has a pit crew that serve a variety of functions in his life. He met Marjia Longdard when gambling in sabacc on Tatooine. He won her in a card game and has yet to let the brilliant engineer and beautiful escort live it down. Upon arriving on Nar Shaddaa, he bumped into the lovely Sirona. She had lost a friend and her home world, but hearing of her talents in medicine, Finn quickly recruited her onto the team as his masseuse and athletic trainer. The three of them make up the core of Team Rennar Racing and as the racer he pilots the swoop Nova Storm. He often travels with the pair as his entourage. Now the trio have set up shop and plan to make their way through various legal and less legal races, fights, and business deals. He won the Smugglers Moon Classic Swoop Rally, and signed a film contract for holovids shortly thereafter. History In the Beginning Finn Rennar was born aboard a Hapan pirate vessel. His father was a hapan pirate and his mother was an imperial noble. He was born aboard the vessel and his mother died during childbirth. His father was killed weeks later by the rescue party that had finally located them. When the ship went down, the stormtroopers went through the wreckage and slew the surviving pirates. Unconscious and barely alive, he was found by a Nagai warrior named Lupius Takal. Lupius Takal was a master of Teras Kasi and taught Finn all he knew. The pair traveled around the Outer Rim attending various shock-boxing matches and arenas to earn money. When Finn was 18, he watched Lupius fight Tull Raine, the champion shockboxer at the time. To his dismay, Lupius succumbed to his wounds and died two days later. Finn continued to travel the circuit and fight, and had many holovid bouts out of the Dool Arena on Reuss VIII. While he did not win them all, he did gain a name for himself as a shockboxer and pitfighter, using the martial art Teras Kasi when not boxing. However, on the circuit, his adventurous spirit claimed him and when he was recruited by the Black Razor Swoop Gang, he jumped at the chance. Finn was a natural on the swoop and fell in love with the freedom and adrenaline of riding a swoop. He stayed with the gang for two years and committed a few small time crimes, but didn't really have the taste for it. His passion was in the heart of competition. Pit fighting, shock-boxing, gambling, and now swoop racing, he loves it all. Finn loves the thrill and lives it up when the money rolls in. He has a modicum of celebrity from his shockboxing tours, but its probably brighter in his mind than in reality. Team Rennar Team Rennar currently consists of Finn who is the racer of the medium swoop Nova Storm and the boxer. His manager and head tech is Marjia Longdard. His athletic trainer and masseuse is Sirona. They travel in a Sorosuub 3000 yacht 'Jietinho' and have a portable garage and living space. They function as a cohesive unit, each one handling their expertise within the team. The team encompasses his entourage and handles the management of his celebrity and notoriety. Rennar Longdard Maintenance and Management (RLM) The corporate wing of Team Rennar primarily serves as a support institution for the team. Marjia Longdard is the CEO and Finn Rennar himself serves as the COO. They manage a chain of maintenance garages and race management systems. They also control and coordinate the marketing and publicity for Team Rennar. Jeitinho This beautiful white yacht is 50 meters long and two stories high. It has a long, wide, yet conical nose with a turreted laser cannon mounted underneath. It is clearly well maintained and the glossy white finish only adds to the luxury of the beautiful vessel. The engines are mounted just off from the port and starboard and there are antennas on the upper deck. Both decks feature transparent mirrored steel windows for the passengers to look out onto space with a modicum of privacy while landed. There is a wide ramp that can be lowered from the aft hull. It features light blue swooping paint designs near the nose, engines, and belly. Along the tail of the vessel there are blue racing stripes and each side reads 'Team Rennar'. RP Looking for Finn Rennar, he isn't too difficult to find. He is often training for races and fights, partying with his entourage, or on set for filming. He is friendly and outgoing so just jump right in! Category:Independent characters